


Pretty Crimes

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45





	Pretty Crimes

Pretty Crimes  
(A MacManus one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Danielle Howard

They looked down at the body on the ground, he was dead. Way beyond that, this was over kill big time. Whatever happened turned into something worse. Connor and Murphy stood over the body, masks on but folded up over their faces, both in shock. They had been following this guy for about two days now, he was bad news all around. Did drugs, more than he should and they had even seen him beating on his wife or girlfriend a few times.  
That had been the trigger for his death, he didn’t deserve to have a woman like her. They had both been transfixed with her, but only saw her when her face was black and blue. They had tracked him around town and now here they were and he was dead.  
“The fuck man?” Connor said, hitting him in the arm.  
Murphy pushed him, “how the fuck am I supposed to know..who else was here?”  
He looked around but the place had been cleaned out, clothes missing while others were thrown about the room. “check the whole place.” Connor said and they split up to check the large house, getting past the alarm hadn’t been easy but they managed, but this place was big. About four rooms or more and whoever killed that guy could still be there.  
Murphy took each step carefully, so as not to make any noise, Connor doing the same thing in another room. A noise to his left made him turn, gun up and at the ready. His hand steady, breathing halting while he stopped and the figure darted past an entry way. “shit!” he said and moved forward, a person dressed in black with a mask on jumped him, moving to pull his mask down over his eyes.  
Murphy jerked wildly, trying to get them off but they held on tight. He thrust back against the wall, hearing a grunt and they let got. He pushed them against the wall, arm pushing into the throat, “Connor!!” he yelled and waited.  
His brother came around the corner, gun at the ready until he saw them. Smiling before coming to help him out, “nice work man, who is it?”  
“Why don’t ya find out?” Murphy said, moving his arm so he could get the mask off.  
It hit the floor and they both stood there in shock, not talking or moving. It was her, the girl friend, dressed in black, blood spattered on her beautiful face.  
*  
Danielle stood still, her mask laying on the ground with those guys looking at her like she grew another head. She knew she should move fast before they came to their senses but she was captivated by them. Both of them she had seen before, walking along the streets like there were every day men but they weren’t, they were following her or had been her boyfriend.  
“Why are you in my house?” She asked with a bit of an attitude, acting like she hadn’t just murdered her abusive, asshole of a boyfriend.  
They looked at each other, “uh, well honestly...we came for him.” The dark one said, his face serious.  
“Well I got it covered, thanks.” She went to move but the blond stopped her with his hand on her arm.  
“Oh no ya don’t, wait a bloody minute, you killed him?”  
She nodded, not blinking once or feeling an ounce of guilt. “Problem with that?”  
The dark one chuckled, “well yeah ya just said ya killed him...”  
“Is`nt that what you’re here for?” she asked with an accusatory tone.  
“Well, yeah but that’s not the point. We were comin to kill him, for what he has done, ya should have just waited.” The blond said.  
“What are your names?”  
“Uh, Connor and this is Murphy. What’s your name?” he asked, looking towards the one called Murphy.  
“Danielle, and i killed him because I was sick of him beating on me every day, you took too long. You here to kill me now?”  
Murphy snorted, “why would we do that?”  
She shrugged, “you kill bad guys right..well I just killed him, makes me a bad guy.” She said quietly, looking at how tight their clothes were. Dressed in all black, those long legs shaped nicely in tight jeans.  
“You’re not bad and we wouldn’t do that..” Murphy said, wiping a spot of blood off her cheek, his thumb lingering there. Truth was they admired her for doing it, taking charge, it pumped them up.  
“I am bad though boys, could kill you if i wanted.” She challenged, not wanting to like his touch on her cheek but rubbing her face into his hand anyways. Closing her eyes to the soft touch.  
“Probably but ya wont.” Connor spoke up, touching her other cheek. He knew she was hurt, probably never knew real love of any kind, “he’s gone lass, don’t be scared.”  
“I’m not afraid of him anymore, I`m scared of what I want, what I might do.” She touched their hands on either side of her cheek, talking strength and warmth from them.  
They looked at each other and stepped up to her, dropping the guns and taking off their jackets, then hers and her heavy clothes. Soft touches and caressing fingers had her shivering already. She always wanted to feel this way, “let us help you, this is the way a woman should be treated.” Connor said just before he kissed her lightly, his fingers threading into her hair, Murphy slowly taking off her jeans until she was half naked.  
She could feel soft lips on her belly, looking down to see him on his knees, kissing her like she was glass. Connor slowly slipping his tongue inside her. she moaned and let her hands slide under his shirt, then lifting it over his head to touch his chest, she put one hand down to make Murphy stay where he was, kissing his way lower.  
“You want to show me?” Danielle whispered, touching his hard cock through the thin boxers. She wanted him to moan and fall apart from her touch and he did, closing his eyes, mouth opening in moans.  
“Yes we do..” Connor said and unhooked her bra, letting it fall so Murphy could suck on her nipples one by one.  
“Fuck that feels good, harder though, i wont break.” She assured them, Murphy doing as she asked shook her body, making her wetter than before. I need you both.” She moved away from them and walked back to the guest bed, laying on her back and watching as they rushed over to her, kissing every inch of her, Murphy going back between her legs. Sliding her panties over so he could eat her.  
“Fuck!!” she moaned for him, looking over to see Connors hard cock. She grabbed it and started to stroke him fast, seeing his eyes roll back, heavy breathing. “god you two, this is what i need.” She knew it was true, needing them to be gentle yet hard with her and everyone understood.  
“Who do you want?’ Connor asked, kissing her neck and ear. Pinching one nipple in his fingers.  
“Need both of you. Need to be full.” She moved once again to the side table and grabbed a bottle of lube, tossing it at Murphy who caught it with a grin. Then she got on her hands and knees, Connor in front of her so she could lick at him, “Murphy..want you in my ass..aint gotta work me open. I’m ready.”  
He groaned and kissed up the back of her legs, then up her cheeks. Dipping his tongue inside her pussy once more before licking up her ass. Circling it with his tongue. She shook and pressed back against his mouth, still teasing Connor with her own tongue, his hand in her hair but not hard.  
“Stop love or ill cum in this pretty mouth.” He said and she moved, watching him lay back so she could mount him, Murphy following close to tongue her ass again. “Aint done this in awhile.” He admitted, kissing her quickly.  
Danielle smiled, holding his cock up so she could sit down, sinking lower and lower on him. The both moaned,her pussy gripping him tight as she heard the bottle of lube open and Murphy slicked himself up, coming up behind her. “You sure, cuz we can wait.”  
She shook her head, pushing back onto him so his head slid in, “oh fuck.”  
“Need both so bad, please..make me feel something.” She begged and he nodded, pushing in deeper, his cock brushing Connors.  
“God that’s new!” he moaned but didn’t stop, just waited for her.  
Danielle had never been so full before, both of them as deep as they could go. “Fuck me boys, please..fuck me.”  
All together they moved, finding the perfect rhythm, one pushing out while the other pushed in and back again, she braced herself on her arms, kissing Connor the whole time, Murphy kissing her neck and back, his hands coming around to touch her breasts and her clit.  
“Fuck your ass is so tight...god!” he moaned in her ear, biting the lobe.  
Danielle, twisted her body. Moving them both in and out quickly. “Not gonna last long boys...need you both to cum..cum all over me.” She growled and moved again, teasing them with each twist of her hips.  
Connor had his eyes closed, head thrown back.. “Fuck!!” he moaned and pulled out without messing them up, cuming all over his hand. She never moved, just licked his fingers clean while Murphy pounded harder into her ass.  
“Come on Murphy, cum for me!” she moaned as her orgasm rushed over her with the help of Connor rubbing her clit.  
“Oh fuck...that’s so fucking good!!” Murphy cursed and pulled out quickly, coming over her back. Exhausted, he laid down next to Connor. Pulling Danielle between them, “holy hell that was amazing.”  
They both laughed at him, Danielle had never felt so peaceful before. Having found two guys to love her just the way they did, not forceful but enough to let her know they wanted her. “you guys cant leave me.” It was half a joke.  
“We won`t, you just get to come with us.” Connor said half asleep.  
“Where?”  
“Always more bad guys...want you with us.” Murphy said, half asleep too, his eyes clothes.  
She tucked against his back, pulling Connor snug against her back and let her eyes close.


End file.
